De pertenencia y negación
by Javichu
Summary: Interés leve, para jóvenes quizás un crush. Nada importante, osea, solo le da un poco de curiosidad a Stark, no mucho. [T'Challa/Tony] [One-shot]


_Nada me pertenece, fic... juguetón, solo con busca de saciar mis ganas de la shipp xd_

* * *

 **De pertenencia y negación**

[T'Challa/Tony] [One-shot]

* * *

 **I**

La primera vez que quiso dejar en claro que T'Challa le pertenecía fue en forma de juego. Aunque claro, Tony no tomó el peso a sus actos en esos momentos, habían copas en su sistema, la extraña diversión pasando por su cuerpo.

Las cosas no eran como antes, claro esta. Ya no habían grandes fiestas en su vida, y a veces la felicidad eran días, no semanas; pasó de una divertida temporada con los Avengers a estar en la soledad, y recién ahora (no exactamente luego de una época de calma) las cosas renacían, realmente no eran como antes, pero el antes y el después jamás serian iguales.

Simplemente gente nueva llegó a su vida, y si, antes las cosas eran buenas y ahora... ahí, por ejemplo con Steve era algo que jamás volvería a ser como antes, pero estaban bien. ¡Y la nueva gente!: el doctor podía ser muy extraño a veces (si, por esperado y burdo que suene), Wanda igual, eran un gran par de extraños. Peter no se callaba ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Visión era... era Visión. Bucky tenia una semi cara de muerto viviente, Sam era demasiado normal para el grupo, y así andaban las cosas, la lista de gente seguía y seguía con nombres que la mente de Tony aun no guardaba.

Ese agente y el chico pulga...espera, hormiga, si, eso.

Y claro, por quien comenzó esta charla, la pantera negra que... bueno, iba siendo la gata del lugar a ojos de Tony esa noche.

—No me extenderé con este pequeño informe —quizás si ya estaba ebrio, se había parado en una silla y se afirmaba de la cabeza de Visión dejando ahí su copa—, pero dejo claro para todo el mundo que el día de hoy que Tony Stark ha adoptado un gato, fin del comunicado, paz y amor, no lo toquen porque rasguña —dijo con seriedad, como si fuese un gran tema. Unos rodaron los ojos, otros rieron, a lo lejos vio que T'Challa alzó una ceja cruzado de brazos mirándole con confusión.

La respuesta de Tony simplemente fue levantar su copa en su dirección, una leve sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Antes de poder ir a molestarle fue atacado por un Peter que preguntó donde estaba el animalito para jugar con él.

—¿Y tu estabas invitado? —fue su respuesta, sonrojando al menor.

Ugh, adoraba tanto a ese mocoso que tenia la necesidad de humillarlo para no tener ganas de apretar sus cachetes y decirle que era una ternura con patas.

(Si, era tan tierno Stark).

Dejó una palmada en su hombro al chiquillo y siguió su camino. T'Challa ya no estaba solo, y la concentración de Tony se fue a Rogers que comía una paleta.

Viejas costumbres, el alcohol le robaba concentración, tuvo que ir corriendo a molestarle y decirle que entendió la referencia.

 **II**

Rhodey decía que tenia un interés curioso por Pantera Negra cuando se ponía ebrio.

Tony sobrio decía que el tenia interés por todo cuando estaba ebrio.

La charla intenta avanzar, pero como un buen Tony la evade, apelando a su bisexualidad y como con unas copas arriba hasta Rhodey tenia unos abs que...

—¡Entendí, entendí!

Su buen amigo se va avergonzado, Tony sonríe estirándose.

 _Lo has hecho bien, Stark._

 **III**

En la segunda vez que Stark demuestra sus curiosos pensamientos respecto al rey de Wakanda hay alcohol presente, pero Tony no lo ha probado y nadie debe saberlo. Era una simple reunión, él mantiene permanentemente en su mano una copa de algo fuerte cuando ve a T'Challa solo en la barra y se ve con la necesidad de ir a interrumpir su soledad.

—¿Que tal la vida de gato de Stark?

El chico se gira de forma leve mirándole curioso, al ver la persona, analizar levemente la pregunta pestañea.

—Pantera, no gato.

—Familiares, primos, se parecen —movió su mano libre de forma libre sentándose a su lado—, pero no has negado que eres mio, interesante.

Para el rey, la charla es confusa, no sabe que debe negar o aceptar, para partir, no sabe a que quiere llegar Stark (nadie nunca sabe a que quiere llegar Stark).

—¿Eso es coqueteo?

Tony se ve siendo pillado por el chico, aunque, ese fue su plan desde el principio.

—¿Llamarías alguien tu gato si no lo quieres en tu cama?

Con una sonrisa se levanta y se aleja de ahí, dejando al chico con un leve sonrojo.

 **IV**

No contaba con que cierta pantera tuviera una hermana metiche que escuchaba la charla que tuvieron. No contaba con que fuera la Peter Parker de T'Challa.

Tampoco que conociera su maldito numero.

—¿Quieres salir con mi hermano? —pregunta la chica en la vídeo llamada.

—¿Y tu quien eres? —Tony sabe quien es.

—La hermana del hombre al que le quieres abrir las piernas —expresa con total calma, Tony alza una ceja.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Eso no importa, ¿Cuanto interés tienes en él? ¿Novios o una salida a tu cama y ya? —Tony solo marca más su gesto alzando su ceja un poco más—. Hey, Wakanda, avanzados casi cuarenta años en la tecnología mundial, la diversidad en los gustos sexuales tampoco nos es un problema.

Tony decide que ella seria perfecta para Pete.

Tony le cuelga.

Tony sigue recibiendo llamadas de esa niña y ocasionales mensajes sobre que le gusta a T'Challa.

(Quizás si anotó alguno de esos datos).

 **V**

Y bueno, la ultima vez no finge estar ebrio, tampoco esta cerca de alcohol. Realmente es algo bastante casual (a primera vista, como siempre Tony ya tenia todo calculado para encontrarse con el hombre aquel día), así que ahí andaba por una instalación de SHIELD (aun no le tenían restringido el acceso, pero estaban cerca) cuando le ve. Y T'Challa le ve, y gana su atención por ser el extraño Iron-Man que usualmente le coquetea.

—Hey —saluda el menor, Tony llega con la clase de siempre a su lado y le sonríe con calma.

—Hola... ¿Rey de las gatas?

La sonrisa del otro es extrañada y divertida.

—Prefiero ser llamado T'Challa por ti —expresó sin poder evitar soltar una suave risa.

—Aburrido, muy clasi... Mentira, no es nada clásico, jamás escuché el nombre —termina siendo sincero, ganando una sonrisa orgullosa. Bueno, a Tony le gusta lo original, lo distinto, quizás por eso le gusta T'Challa.

Espera, no.

Gustar no.

Llamar... la atención.

Como Peter y Wanda dirían: _Un crush._

—Lo se, es parte del encanto.

Tony lo medita un segundo, ve su sonrisa, analiza las palabras.

—¿Eso es coqueteo?

Lo pregunta, pero sabe la respuesta.

—¿Hablas así con alguien que sabes que te quiere follar?

A Tony le encanta la inteligencia, ama cuando saben responder, es una diversión curiosa, algo que jamás encontró en Steve, con el encontraba diversión, pero faltaba espíritu, conexión.

Era extraño conocer tan poco a alguien y sentir conexión, pero la sentía, porque una charla con T'Challa no era pensar, era simplemente hablar. No decía que fuese amor a primera vista, ni siquiera amor, eso era algo fuerte que Pepper seguía siendo la única que se había ganado.

Hasta ahora.

Pero por el momento conexión había, y eso a Tony le gustaba.

Y rió.

—Touche —respondió—, ¿como tanta calma al respecto, Thundercat?

—¿Los apodos jamás se te acaban, no?

—El mundo no ha visto un suceso tan horrible como ese aun.

Se sonríen, parece imposible no hacerlo en esos momentos. T'Challa niega con su cabeza.

—Bueno —Tony vuelve a llamar la atención—, ¿no te aburren estos lugares?

—No le preguntes eso a alguien que viene de uno de los lugares más preciosos y donde esta tecnología es una burla.

—Mucha de esta tecnología es gracias a mi.

—Oh, lo se.

Ya, Tony lo ama.

T'Challa lo sabe.

—Bien, bien, sigue con lo que querías decir —soltó una risa el menor.

—Café donde venden algo de una fruta llamada-

La risotada del rey le trae hace callar.

—Estas siguiendo los concejos de mi hermana menor —sonrió muy grande para Tony, un brillo pasando por sus ojos—. Si que lo estas intentando.

—Demasiado creído el rey —expresó rodando sus ojos, como si el no fuese aun más creído.

—Oh, ya, ¿en que quedas tu?

—...

—¿Touche, verdad? —el de piel oscura vuelve a darle esa sonrisa. Es linda, hace su rostro relucir y le da vitalidad, le hace a Tony darle una señal de que tenia razón—, si, lo suponía.

Los dos se miran por unos segundos, la conexión estaba ahí y era inevitable, juegos de palabras y sarcasmo. Tony siente que con ese muchacho iba conseguir más de lo esperado.

—¿Has alimentado rinocerontes gigantes en tu primera cita?

Si, el rey de Wakanda prometía mucho.


End file.
